In a computing environment, a language neutral computing framework can be created by a software technology that manages execution of programs developed within the framework. Within this type of framework, high-level computer code can be compiled to an intermediate language, such as an object-oriented assembly language, which is common to the framework regardless from which high-level programming language it was compiled. This type of environment is often called a common language infrastructure, which can provide a language-neutral platform for application development and execution. The language-neutral platform can support a runtime environment for executing programs developed within the framework that can provide a sort of application virtual machine for running applications.